Sean Moorland
Biography Born in 2522 to James and Mary Moorland, Sean was given a good education and even better opportunities. And he still threw it away to join the marines. Both of his parents disapproved, but it was his uncle, whom had already served many years in the Marines, who encouraged him. After his first campaign on Llanne his parents barely recognised him. This started a long and arduous career during which Sean would fight alongside legends such as the Master Chief, and some where along the way make a name for himself as well. During the fighting on Africa during 2552, Sean was deployed in New Mombasa serving as an ONI contact for several Scientists who were trying to get their work off the planet. But the plan did not go the way it was intended to. Sean's Pelican which was carrying him and his squad was shot down, the only other member to have survived was Dan "The Survivor" Marshall. The pair held out for reinforcements, using the Pelican's rear turret to hold off swarms of Drones. Then help arrived, in the form of The Master Chief, who promptly helped the pair clear out the Drones. Although during the crash, Sean suffered a serious head wound. His refusal to rest meant the effects of the would were dramatic. He struggles to remember anything previous to his first deployment. This brings mixed reactions from him, some days he deals with it. Others it frustrates him. After the engagement at New Mombasa, and his encounter with the Chief, Sean would be recruited into the ranks of the ODST. After he finished his training he would take part in many counter Insurgency operations in the Eridanus system. After many years of counter insurgency operations Sean was deployed on Trost to combat the rising threat of a insurrection, his team worked in secret for several months before the Outbreak where his teams existence was made known to Commander A-222. Given the circumstances he was happy to have experienced soldiers, and Sean was happy to take orders from the commander. The rest of Sean's team did not survive the Outbreak. Sean would take part in many high risk operations to slow down the spread of the flood, even coming as close as to nuking a whole city. During this time he became integrated with the few UNSC troops on the planet even saving one of them, Joseph Murdoc by chopping his arm off when it became infected by a infection form. When the final battle between the UNSC, Flood and Forerunner constructs on the Personality Sean's personality has changed as he grew older, in his younger years he was brash and irresponsible. Now he has come to terms with himself. "He seems... at peace"- Charles-036 Sean grows to become wiser, and more conserved as he aged, although he is still prone to rage as much as he was when he first joined Sean has found ways of coping. He is described as a rock solid soldier and learned commander as well as someone who will not stand idle in the face of danger. Sean is very active and tries to keep his physic in good shape despite his age. Geas Sean has the Geas of a legendary Forerunner soldier, Fire Of Righteous Justice, the exact effect of this Geas is unknown, but it is little known that it was the reason he cannot become a Spartan. The geas would refuse the augmentations at all cost, even the hosts life. Fire was known for being extraordinarily stubborn. After Sean was highlighted for the first wave of Spartan IVs a sample of his blood was taken, it was revealed that he had two sets of DNA in his body. One belonging to him and the other belonging to Fire. Equipment Sean favours the M45E Tactical Shotgun over the M90 series for it increased shell spread, he claims he could kill everyone in a 20x20 room with one shot, he is also very proficient with an Assault Rifle being a Marine first and foremost. He also has a large Kukri knife called Tyr, after the Norse god of war, When asked why Sean just says it sound cool. He also employs a large amount of tactical equipment, mainly C-12 charges. Skills Sean is a highly experienced CQC fighter, his skills are not very broad, since he is only trained in a handful of martial arts. But his hands are like hammers, he has knocked Spartans out in a single blow, he has been known to train intensively for days at a time. This increases his longevity. Sean is also a highly experienced Counter-Insurgency operative, having served several years in the Erandius system. Trivia * Sean was made by Magnus.